SPOILER: Él ya no me ama
by Bluene Angel
Summary: [AU] Sakura se ha enviciado con el manga de ninjas que su mejor amigo y rommie, Naruto Uzumaki, publica semanalmente; pero su fanatismo llega a un extremo cuando buscando saber que pasara en el siguiente capítulo de "SUSHI", ella termina enterandose que este ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre... y todo se va a la mierda. [NaruSaku][Crack shipping]
1. 0 Luego de que todo exploto

**Bueno jamas, de los jamases ****pensé**** que ****así**** me ****iniciaría**** en el fandom de Naruto. **

**Este es un Long-fic y como ya está escrita porque originalmente sería un One-shot (que era más que nada un regalo) luego me di cuenta que ya pasaba las veinte páginas y estaba a punto de llegar a las 10,000 palabras... definitivamente no podía ser un one-shot y me rendí a mejor convertirlo en un long fic porque me encantó la idea de hacer a Naruto el mangaka de su propio manga de ninjas y luego recordé una anécdota graciosa de Kishimoto... y ¡Voila! **

**FANDOM: **_Naruto_

**GÉNERO****: **_Romance/Comedia/Un toque de drama_

**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. Universo Alterno. Multishipping. Mucho Crack shipping (Y NaruSaku)._

* * *

_**Prefacio: Luego de que todo explotó**_

Las sábanas están empapadas de sudor, la respiración de Sakura se dificulta; y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacen ver, a los ojos de Naruto, la chica más linda que jamás ha visto.

Incluso cuando está con fiebre y enferma, como ahora.

-No tienes que cuidarme... ¡achu!-La voz mormada de Sakura dice lo contrario.-No estoy tan enferma...

-Sakura, te desmayaste esta mañana en plena calle, si Kakashi no te hubiera visto...-Naruto se le quedo viendo serio, la verdad él no quería pensar demasiado en todo lo que le hubiera pasado a la chica de no ser por el golpe de suerte en el que consistió que Kakashi Hatake hubiera decidido salir a sacar a Pakkun a hacer sus necesidades las cinco de la mañana y encontrarse con que Sakura se había desmayado en la esquina desierta de la calle un par de minutos antes camino al trabajo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se sonó la nariz.

¿Sabes en qué momento te das cuenta de que estás enamorado? Cuando ves a esa persona en sus peores fachas llenas de mocos y sudor y aun así piensas que se ve "tierna".

-¿No tienes una junta? –preguntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema y deshacerse de Naruto lo antes posible. Después de las últimas semanas ella no tenía la fuerza para tener al rubio cerca suyo. Menos luego de lo de anoche...

Naruto pasó el paño limpiándole el sudor de la frente y ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto del rubio. Su corazón se aceleró y un escalofrío placentero le recorrió la espina dorsal. No, no podía más, quería llorar, explotar, gritar. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Su corazón estaba cada vez más desgarrado por el rubio, y no tenía las fuerzas ni físicas ni mentales para estar más tiempo en la habitación a su lado.

Naruto interpreto sus expresiones como si la joven de cabellos rosas estuviera teniendo dolencias y se preocupó aún más.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, me tome el día libre...-De hecho fue para cuidarla, pero no le va a decir eso.- y la junta con la editorial es en la noche...

Naruto vio como la muchacha se removió en la cama agitada y lo miro con ojos brillantes, parecía que estaban cristalinos de lágrimas. El rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho y se acercó más a ella para poder tomar su temperatura con las manos, Sakura tenía la fiebre muy alta.

-¡Por Kami!, ¡Sakura estás ardiendo, tengo que bajarte la temperatura!

Sakura cada segundo que pasaba estaba más lejos de la realidad, y no puso objeción cuando Naruto levanto las sabanas, y la dejo expuesta al aire frio mientras ella temblaba, el joven la levanto de la cama y la cargo para llevarla entre sus brazos al baño, cuando menos lo pensó estaba bajo la regadera.

-Mierda... mierda...-Lo oyó susurrar, ella casi podía ver vapor salir de su piel cada que el agua la tocaba. ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento Naruto la dejo en ropa interior? Bueno solo la parte de arriba, porque el pantalón de su pijama azul estaba empapándose; pero aun así, estaba en un estado entre conciencia e inconciencia que no le permitía procesar toda esa información... ¿eh? ¿En qué momento él se quito la camisa?¿Desde cuándo el ejercicio empezó a rendir frutos en él?

Aunque ella estaba algo confundida, Naruto no le veía nada erótico al asunto. Joder, que si, por muy caballeroso que fuera, seguía siendo hombre y Sakura era la mujer de sus sueños, en lencería, en sus brazos. Pero la preocupación le ganaba a la calentura, la de él, porque la de ella necesitaba un antibiótico.

Sakura no lo recuerda, pero luego de que Naruto le bajara la temperatura en la ducha, el doctor que habían llamado, llego a los cinco minutos y felicito al rubio, puesto que haber dejado su temperatura subir más ella hubiera tenido un ataque de epilepsia o peor. Tampoco recuerda al rubio viéndola con adoración mientras la arropaba en cama, ya vestida, luego de que el doctor le propinara un par de inyecciones y antibióticos.

Lo que Sakura si recuerda es la preocupación palpada en la voz del joven, aunque no recuerda las palabras, mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad antes de abandonar la habitación y dejándola caer en un pesado sueño.

O más bien un viejo recuerdo, tan viejo que había olvidado que había estado flotando en su subconsciente por años.

_Todos están riéndose, y entre la vergüenza de la humillación y el coro de burlas, la dulce voz de otro niño la llama; ella solo alza sus ojos verdes que amenazan con soltar lágrimas de vergüenza. Lagrimas que retiene, mira hacia arriba hacia el pequeño interlocutor de esa voz. Un niño de su edad, tal vez más pequeño._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?  
Interesante pregunta, se había caído en el lodo de frente y había quedado como Marimar cuando sacó la pulsera de la tierra con la boca. ¡No! ¡No estaba bien! (Y debía dejar de ver novelas mexicanas con su madre). Todos a su alrededor se estaban riendo de ella, bañada en tierra mojada y agua puerca. En vez de preocuparse, ¡Malditos sádicos! Aunque considerando que eran niños de seis años pues..._

_Pero ese niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, no se reía. El parecía ser la única persona que le tendió una mano amable y parecía sinceramente preocupado por su bienestar.  
El niño rubio de la linda sonrisa._

Cuando Sakura despertó en la oscuridad de su habitación, desgraciadamente ella era la única en el Lobby a la cual no le tocó la repartición de ventanas, estaba bastante perdida respecto a la hora, y trato de buscar su celular en la mesa de noche, que estaba llena de cachivaches. Cabe decir que tenía la cabeza punzándole, tenía sed, y se sentía demasiado débil, pasaba su mano entre todo el desorden de su mesita de noche como un ciego aprendiendo a leer braille. ¡Bingo! Tomo su teléfono y encendió la pantalla, pero estaba casi descargado... demonios.

Eran las 11 de la noche, no era demasiado tarde ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Naruto le había dejado varios mensajes en Whats... ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Ya se había ido a la fiesta con la editorial?¿Estaría pronto de vuelta?

Naruto [7:30 pm]: Sakura-chan tengo que irme, pero espero regresar antes de medianoche, no sé si habrás despertado o no, pero te prepare la cena y la guarde en el horno de microondas, puedes calentarla.

Naruto [7:30 pm]: ¡Calienta el agua! Entíbiala al menos, el doctor dijo que nada de líquidos fríos.

Naruto [7:31 pm]: ¡Aléjate del refrigerador! El doctor dijo que el aire frío era malo para ti.

Naruto [7:31 pm]: - Aquí está tu receta con tus medicinas, y sé que puedes inyectarte tú sola, pero si necesitas que te inyecte puedes llamarme cuanto antes.

Naruto [7:32 pm]: o a Ino-chan si te sientes más cómoda, entiendo que ella también estudia medicina y ustedes dos tienen la mano más ligera y eso. Solo pide ayuda si es necesario.

Naruto [7:32 pm]: Regresare pronto, apenas termine la cena.

Naruto [7:33 pm]: Por favor cómete tu cena.

Naruto [7:37 pm]: Sai regresará como por las 9, así no estarás sola en el apartamento.

Naruto [8:02 pm]: Bueno, resulta que debo quedarme más tiempo así que llegaré más tarde. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Lo admitía, aquellos mensajes la enternecieron, era lindo pensar que alguien la cuidaba, cuando vivió un par de meses sola y tuvo una terrible infección estomacal (para que anda fingiendo que sabe cocinar sushi para impresionar a una cita a ciegas ¡que de todos modos fue un desastre!) no hubo nadie que la cuidara, o un puto amigo o familiar que contestara el maldito celular; y ella estuvo sufriendo en el baño hasta que se decidió llamar a su vecina, una anciana algo irritable, que al final la estuvo sermoneando todo el camino al hospital.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sai, no eran los compañeros de piso perfectos, pero eran sus amigos y realmente se interesaban por su bienestar. Ella sabía que haría lo mismo por ellos... aunque el pensamiento de sus roomies enfermos y expulsando fluidos corporales asquerosos la hizo estremecerse un poco, no fue tanto por el asco (la carrera de medicina le exigía que se aguantara), sino porque de pronto ese pensamiento la golpeo: Naruto la había visto en sus peores fachas, en ropa interior sudada, con los labios resecos, piel deshidratada, y nariz expulsando mocos verdes más grandes que el maldito sapo mascota que el rubio tenía en su habitación.

Acto seguido, muerta de la pena y sola en su habitación se dispuso a gritar a todo pulmón en una almohada... o lo que su lastimada garganta permitió.

Ella siempre había sido muy cuidadosa de su apariencia personal, de su higiene y salud... ¿Para que la primera vez que ella y Naruto compartieran ducha ella estuviera en su peor momento? ¿Saben que significa el hecho de que alguien te diga "te ves enferma"? Esa frase es la prima hermana educada de la frase en la que en realidad el interlocutor pensaba: "te ves fea". Mierda.

La joven Haruno se levantó de la cama tambaleando, encendiendo la luz de noche en su otro buro, con algunos escalofríos se ponía un suéter del cajón más cercano encima, y se colocó las pantuflas como pudo. Se sentía débil, y tenía sed y hambre.

La chica salió de su habitación para encontrarse con el cielo oscuro en las grandes ventanas y las luces encendidas del lobby, Sai estaba cómodo acostado en el sillón con la laptop en las piernas y unos audífonos. Ya que la sala era algo espaciosa, y en realidad el espacio entre la sala y el comedor solo era delimitado por los muebles, al igual que el espacio de la cocina comenzaba a partir de la isla que la separaba del comedor, Sai vio a una Sakura medio zombie moverse despacio por el lugar mientras buscaba que comer.

-Al fin despiertas, te ves horrible.

-Gracias Sai, si me siento mejor.

-No parece.

-Pues lo estoy.

-Deberías tomarte tus medicamentos.

-Debo tener algo en el estómago antes de tomarme las pastillas.-La chica señalo la comida que había puesto a calentar en el microondas.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando en una conversación donde Sakura iba a terminar enfadada y gritándole al dibujante con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, luego de que este encontrara una nueva forma de hacerla sentir abochornada, el timbre sonó. Y Sai decidió atender para alivio de la chica de cabellos rosas, que no sabía que las visitas la harían sentir peor.

Sakura no se molestó en asomarse, sin embargo, cuando oyó que Sai invito a pasar a alguien, se quedó de piedra al oír un bastón chocar contra las tablas del sueños de madera, y los pasos en tacones de alguien entrando, no tuvo que tener confirmación visual para saber que era ni más ni menos que Hinata Hyuga, con un hermoso vestido de fiesta largo de color negro, y un abrigo de mink (esperaba que fuera una imitación, aunque sabía que con el dinero de los Hyuga lo más probable es que fuera un regalo heredado y costoso, sin importar que fuera un animal muerto o no) cubriéndola como si fuera una elegante estrella de cine de los años cuarenta.

Y ahí estaba Sakura Haruno, por muy desgraciada que sonara, agradecida de que Hinata fuera invidente; porque la joven de ojos verde se hubiera muerto de vergüenza al ser vista en esas fachas contra la heredera Hyuga en su casa vestida para la alfombra roja de la época dorada de Hollywood.

Ese no era su día... o madrugada, ¡lo que fuera!

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás ahí?-pregunto Hinata al aire.

-Si Hinata-chan, tiempo sin verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Modales ante todo.

No importan los rencores pasados, y se traga las ganas de preguntarle con que descaro viene a esa casa; pero no tiene voz ni fuerzas para andar peleando u haciendo un escándalo.

-Naruto-kun me dijo que podría esperar a que me recogieran aquí, perdí mi teléfono y la verdad es que aún no sé cómo explicarle a la gente como llegar a mi apartamento nuevo del centro. El subirá en un momento, en lo que estaciona el auto, yo me adelante en el elevador.

-Oh, está bien ponte cómoda.

-Gracias.

Sai y Hinata empezaron a hablar entre ellos, y Sakura empezó a comer un poco incomoda, al otro lado de la habitación; pero la verdad, todo era incomodo con Hinata luego del "incidente".

Naruto entro por el lobby, y la pobre Sakura casi se atraganta de la impresión. El chico vestía un traje elegante, negro y de corbata platinada con el cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, se quitó el abrigo negro y volteo a ver a Sakura con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. La chica de golpe trato de quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Naruto se acercó a ella con la intención de tomarle la temperatura, pero Sakura se alejó de golpe, con todo y banco sobre el que estaba sentada, al rubio lo tomo un poco por sorpresa aquello.

El sonrojo de la chica de cabellos rosas desapareció y cambio a un ceño fruncido.

-Veo que has estado viendo de nuevo a Hinata últimamente...-Aunque hablaba por lo bajo, Naruto noto cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

-Si...-Naruto parecía claramente incomodo por aquella información.-Su padre es dueño de una televisora (irónicamente), en los últimos meses mi editorial está negociando el anime de mi manga con ellos; y Hinata me ayuda con la parte de relaciones públicas con esos riquillos.

La cara de Sakura era un poema, que claramente decía: "No me jodas".

-Hinata... ¿En relaciones públicas?- ¿Es que acaso le querían ver la cara de estúpida?

Naruto suspiro frustrado, la situación no pintaba nada bien y sabía que Sakura estaba haciéndose ideas erróneas, lo que el rubio no sabía era de los recién descubiertos sentimientos de la chica de cabellos rosas hacia su persona, y que en ese momento estaban mutando a celos, corrosivos y nada bonitos. Bueno, en defensa del Uzumaki, ni siquiera Sakura entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando y porque de pronto su mejor amigo de toda la vida le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, latidos rápidos y una sensación agradable en el pecho; eso hasta que lo veía con su ex novia, y todas las sensaciones agradables se tornaban en una tortura.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera explicarse, su teléfono empezó a sonar con una ridícula canción con un tema estadounidense muy de finales de los noventas que hablaba sobre perros... o algo así, el inglés de Sakura nunca fue excelente y el de Naruto menos. Pero la verdad relajo la incómoda tensión en el ambiente, Naruto sonrió incómodo y saco el teléfono para alejarse y contestar alegremente.

-Sí, sí, ella está aquí arriba, dattebayo.-Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, y camino hacia ella.-Hina-chan, ya llegaron por ti ¿Te acompaño?

-Puedo bajar yo...

-¡Entonces te llevo!

Pero antes de que Hinata terminara de ponerse su abrigo de nuevo o pudiera protestar si quiera, Naruto ya la estaba jalando de un brazo y llevándosela por el pasillo hacia afuera, evitando la mirada acusadora de Sakura. Apenas el rubio y su ex ciega salieron del apartamento, Sai miro a Sakura con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes...? Si le hubieras dicho a Naruto lo que sientes ayer, te abrías ahorrado todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

-A tu claro ataque de celos.-Dijo como si fuera tan obvio.

-Yo no... -Sakura lo miraba atónita.-¿Celosa? ¿Porque estaría celosa?...

-Porque te gusta Naruto.-Dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su laptop.

Sakura bufo, y trato de hacerse la desentendida, y balbuceaba incoherencias por no saber que más decirle a Sai.

-Oh, ¡Cállate!

Y Sakura se fue directo a su habitación, indignada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¡Maldito sea Sai! ¡Maldita sea Hinata! ¡Maldito sea Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y maldito sea Naruto por escuchar a Sasuke! ¡Maldito ese jodido manga que Sai y Naruto están haciendo!

¡Ah! ¿Y a ella quien la mandaba a leer el manuscrito del rubio y descubrir que este estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Eh?

Y para su desgracia, Sakura debía recalcar el verbo en pasado: estaba.

La pobre no supo cuando el rubio se enamoró, ni cuando la supero. Y ella no supo cuando empezó a verlo con una luz diferente ¿fue cuando se mudó al apartamento? Bueno el ver a Naruto más maduro y crecido, cuidando más de sí mismo, haciendo ejercicio (¡Dios, ese hombre estaba haciéndolo muy bien!), pues puede que haya encendido un poco la tensión sexual entre ambos. Y considerando que eran amigos desde que se comían los mocos (al menos Naruto lo hacía), pues puede que dos más dos de cuatro y hubiera una mutación del cariño que sentía por el en "algo más".

Pero la noche anterior todo se había ido a la mierda, y lo peor es que Naruto ni siquiera lo sabía.

Sakura se derrumbó en el suelo de su cuarto, se sentía tan cansada, tenía una jaqueca que estaba triturándole el cerebro. ¡Ella tenía una salud excelente! No se había enfermado en tres años, y ahora sentía que se estaba muriendo, de nuevo ¡Por culpa de su estúpido crush con Naruto!... Y por culpa de Sasuke, de hecho, ese estúpido Uchiha tenía casi toda la culpa de las últimas desgracias en su vida; aunque en realidad, es que Sasuke solo hacia su trabajo como el ex novio odioso.

Sakura se abrazó a si misma conteniendo las lágrimas, las imágenes de la noche anterior, durante otra de las fiestas de relaciones públicas de la editorial de Naruto, la noche en que casi se declara y todo le exploto en la cara.

¡Como desearía poder volver en el tiempo y jamás haber leído ese manuscrito!

* * *

_Continuará..._

**Notas de autora: **_**No prometo un número específico de capítulos solo debo adaptar lo que escribi, y bueno, como ahora no debo preocuparme de que sea corto así que puedo complementar más el resto de parejas. En Naruto soy multishipper, muy multishipper yuri, yaoi y hetero; de hecho este ambiente de compañeros de departamento pertenece a una idea más desarrollada con otras parejas (muy diferentes, muy gay) que si alguien esta interesado, tambien la subire pronto. Si me animo, no se como ande el fandom de Naruto porque estoy entrando unos cinco años tarde.**_

También lo publico en wattpad.


	2. 1 Rencores y malos entendidos

**CAPÍTULO**** 1.**

_**"Rencores y malos entendidos"**_

_Una semana antes:_

-Ya sabemos cómo va la historia.- Kiba tomo una libreta de la mesa y fingió leerla.- Había una vez en la friendzone, un chico llamado Na_bruto,_ que se dio por vencido de tratar de salir con el amor de su vida y se convenció que tratar de robarle la novia a su mejor amigo era cosa de traidores, y él podría ser muchas cosas ¡Pero jamás un traidor! Así que se calló sus sentimientos y ahora vive jalándose él ganso solito. Fin.

Kiba recibió un puñetazo bien duro, y merecido, en el brazo. Aun así siguió riendo.

-Eres un idiota, dattebayo…-Dijo el rubio.

Naruto le entrego el guion semanal de su manga, el cual él escribía y Sai dibujaba, a su amigo Inuzuka Kiba, quien había estado leyendo la publicación desde que salió (él era el único de sus amigos que no se había perdido ni una sola publicación, y que estaba coleccionando cada revista donde salía, de hecho). Al ver a un Naruto anormalmente serio, Kiba suspiro y trato de bajarle al ligero ataque de risa que le había dado al leer ese manuscrito. Acababa de tener flashbacks de su adolescencia/infancia (en las que está seguro que Naruto se basó); porque sabía lo importante que era esto para el Uzumaki, y este necesitaba de su apoyo moral. Aunque el Bullying entre amigos era parte de su "apoyo", parecía no ser el momento para ello.

-Ya, tranquilo… Pero sabes que es verdad.

-¡Ya te dije que de eso no trata mi manga!

Kiba alzo la ceja mientras abría el borrador, y señalaba un personaje femenino en una de las páginas.

-Así que me vas a decir que "Rose" no tiene nada que ver con "Sakura"…

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada…

Kiba le miro con cara de póker.

-¿En serio? La heroína de tu manga que tiene un cabello rosa chicle y se lama "Rose" (que sutil…), que además es el interés romántico de Sushi, tu protagonista… ¿Le pusiste Sushi a tu protagonista? ¿Es en serio?

-¡Tenía hambre cuando entregue el escrito a mi editor! Y tenía que darle nombre…

-Menos mal no le pusiste "Ramen".

-Pff, claro que no…

Kiba asintió para seguir leyendo, cuando Naruto hablo sonriente.

-Seria confuso porque así se llama su padre.

La cara de Kiba era un poema.

Pero dejando de lado las bromas, a Kiba le había gustado mucho el guion que Naruto había realizado, en cierto modo el chico castaño estaba orgulloso de que finalmente las cosas salieran bien para el joven rubio.

-Bueno, tienes que irte-dattebayo… Akamaru de seguro ya salió de la clínica y necesita de tu apoyo.

Ay pobre Akamaru, le quitaron su pelotas.

Kiba suspiró, el chico quería a su perro, y aunque apreciaba la preocupación del rubio por su can, sabía que esta no era la razón por la que lo estaban corriendo amablemente del apartamento.

-¿En serio? Naruto, no voy a evitar a Sakura toda la vida, sabes en algún momento nos veremos cara a cara. Y creo que podremos hablar como adultos.

Naruto lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

-¿Tú crees?

Kiba suspiró.

-No… ¡Sigo sin entender el porqué me odia tanto! ¡No le hecho nada!

Naruto parecía nervioso, y miro la hora en su celular.

-Etto ¡Ni idea!, pero ella ya debe estar por llegar y…

-Ok, ok, ya me voy. Sabes si vas a ser tan mandilón, mínimo espero que el sexo sea bueno…

El sonrojo en la cara del rubio era tan intenso que el contraste de todos los colores primarios en su cara era casi gracioso. Rojo, amarillo y azul.

-¡Sakura y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación! ¡Solo compartimos apartamento! ¡Dattebayo!

Kiba chasqueo la lengua y se llevó la mochila al hombro, mientras iba a la puerta.

-Pues ya te estas tardando, ¿Cuánto más vas a aguantar esa situación?

Naruto bajó la mirada incómodo, Kiba se adelantó al chico y pidió el elevador, no le gustaba ver a su amigo, que era siempre tan animado y alegre, con esa cara de tristeza.

-Sasuke la boto hace casi tres años, no estás traicionando a nadie.

Naruto levantó la vista con una sonrisa torcida.

-Kiba, sé que tratas de ayudar, pero eres el menos indicado para darme ese sermón.

El castaño bufó y entro al ascensor.

-Son situaciones muy diferentes Uzumaki.

Antes de que Naruto respondiera, el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

.

.

Sakura miraba con resentimiento aquellos tacones que habían mutilado sus pies todo el día, si eran hermosos ¡Pero eso solo era una mentira ruin en la que una caía al entrar a una zapatería!

¿Que se veía como una diosa de piernas largas y le levantaban el trasero? ¡Pues si! ¡No se sometería a tal tortura por nada!; pero la verdad no estaba segura de que le agradaba la idea de que su madre le organizara citas (ella no tenía ninguna prisa por casarse, a decir verdad). Y ahora que su cita a ciegas fallida había acabado, y de que aquel extraño sujeto de grandes cejas; aunque caballeroso, la hubiera dejado en su edificio, ella finalmente podría descansar antes de irse a su "lindo" trabajo esa noche.

Y esperaba que en realidad no la llamaran, pero era Tokio y era jueves, probablemente alguien estaba suicidándose en algún lugar y lo encontrarían y ella tendría que ir con un grupo de forenses a fotografiar la escena.

Uno pensaría que esos cursos de fotografía que tomaba desde lo catorce años la llevarían a poder ostentar un trabajo glamuroso como fotografiar para revistas, o mínimo tomarle fotos a la gente para el carnet de conducir… ¡Ah no! ¡Pero ella quería estudiar medicina!

Y ahora se jodia, porque tenía que tomar fotos de cadáveres y la paga, la verdad, no estaba mal. Le permitía darse el lujo de comprarse zapatos que destrozaran sus pies y que lucen fabulosos con sus outfits.

Y hablando de los tacones del mal, una vez en el pasillo de la entrada ella podía dejar de fingir y quitarse aquellos hermosos aparatos de tortura de los pies.

Sakura se sobo la planta del pie, y sacó los tenis de su bolso dispuesta ponérselo, incluso estando tentada a estar descalza el resto del día; oyó el ascensor llegar al primer piso y alzó la mirada, la cual inmediatamente se encontró con unos ojos oscuros.

Kiba y ella se sostuvieron la mirada por un par de segundos.

El maldiciendo su puta suerte, ella frunciendo el ceño.

Oficialmente el día de Sakura está yendo de mal a peor.

Kiba salió del edificio haciendo una seña de saludo/despedida a la chica (el pobre aun no sabía porque Sakura lo odiaba y estaba seguro que Naruto tenía algo que ver en aquello); pero Sakura solo hizo el mismo gesto desabrido con la mano, por educación, ni siquiera una falsa sonrisa.

Ella no era como Naruto, ella no andaba perdonando a las personas porque si, y si perdonaba a alguien no le seguía teniendo la misma confianza (Si no, pregúntenle a Sasuke Uchiha). Realmente no entendía al rubio, de hecho quería confrontarlo. Sin embargo, cuando entro al apartamento no encontró al chico de ojos azules, y ya molesta se echó en la sala. Sobre la mesita de café había un desastre de papel de proporciones épicas; era el desorden del chico rubio, lleno de notas y bocetos.

Más curiosa que molesta y al no ver a nadie alrededor, Sakura decidió darle una hojeada a las páginas de "Sushi", aún no salía el nuevo capítulo _del manga_, y ella ya se había puesto al día, y le estaba encantando. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su relación con Naruto a pesar de no ser tan cercana en los últimos meses (comparado a que fueron mejores amigos desde los seis años), se debía justamente a ese manga.

Hacía más de seis meses Sakura descubrió que el personaje de "Rose" estaba basado en ella, por unas notas que encontró de Naruto. Y en esas mismas notas encontró la declaración de Sushi a Rose, que se supone se daría MUCHO más en el futuro; sin embargo, aquellas palabras de amor que leyó… tenían tachado el nombre de Sakura, y le habían escrito Rose encima.

¡Ahí fue cuando empezó el calvario!

Porque ahora ella sentía que empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por él; y trataba de negarlos, porqué era su roomie, porqué era su amigo de toda la vida, porqué ella estaba en una relación muy seria en ese entonces (que igual se fue a la mierda)… Y ahora que estaba libre, Naruto parecía estar mil veces más concentrado matándose para hacer el mejor manga cada semana y permanecer en el top 5 de los favoritos de la revista.

Ella hasta ahora no había hecho más que apoyar a Naruto y Sai (dibujante que Naruto se trajo a vivir al apartamento desde hace un año); el manga estaba en un gran momento y sabía que era un trabajo muy pesado para dos novatos que no tenían muchos asistentes.

Y ella decidió despejar su cabeza aceptando que su madre le organizara citas a ciegas, desde hace un par de meses. Fue una decisión desesperada y estúpida, pero había entrado en pánico y quería callar a su madre. Y dejar de pensar en el rubio.

Ahora Sakura se hallaba sola en el apartamento, hojeando y ver si encontraba spoilers sobre lo que sucedería en los exámenes chunnin de Rose, Raito y Sushi. Si, la pobre se había enviciado.

Y fue cuando lo encontró.

Una nota vieja que ya había leído… pero ahora con cambios.

...

Sakura salió del apartamento tan rápido y hecha una furia viviente. Su aura era tan abrumadoramente amenazante que Kakashi que iba entrando con Pakkun, decidió ni saludarla (el hombre quería vivir).

Y si hubiera salido un segundo más tarde, tal vez hubiera visto a Naruto bajar la ropa en un enorme cesto que había tendido esa mañana en la azotea, pues al irse Kiba creyó ver que el cielo estaba nublado y la lluvia le mojaria la ropa.

Así es, Naruto es un hombre independiente que puede lavar su ropa él solito.

¿Y a dónde fue Sakura? fue directamente a matar al editor de Naruto (y al odioso de su ex): Sasuke Uchiha.

Claro que Sasuke no mostró expresión, como suele ser común, ante la imagen de su ex novia furiosa azotando la puerta de su oficina con una energía asesina que emanaba de cada poro y por instinto de supervivencia hacia que todo ser vivo que se encontrara en un radio de conco metros a su alrededor huyera de ella.

Excepto por cierto amargado que francamente parecía no tener ganas de vivir... o de morir. Sasuke es un hombre muy seco.

-Buenas tardes Sakura ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Y una mierda Sasuke! ¿Qué significa esto?-Sakura le estaba mostrando una foto de su teléfono.

No se puede acusar sin pruebas, y no iba andar sacando el cuaderno de Naruto así como así. Sin embargo la expresión de Sasuke solo parecía ligeramente confundida (si lo conoces bien como ella, si no la verdad solo te parecerá una cara de póker común).

-¿Qué te gustan los perros?

Sakura confundida vio una foto de ella con Pakkun. Mierda. Deslizó con el dedo a la foto acusadora.

-¡Esa foto no! ¡Esta!

-Eso es material clasificado Sakura…

-Oh, no me vengas con moralismos Sasuke, ¡le dijiste a Naruto que hiciera a Rose odiosa! Según tus notas, y te cito: "Básate en Sakura cuando éramos niños, hazla un poco más superficial y egocéntrica, y que ignore al protagonista de manera más dura"

-Es un consejo creativo.

-¡¿Es así como me veías cuando salíamos?! ¡¿Superflua?! ¡¿Egocéntrica?!

Sasuke parecía muy irritado, pero Sakura sabía que éste ocultaba algo más. Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, y parece que gano ella, Sasuke apartó la mirada molesto y se levantó de su asiento.

-Por favor Sakura no quieras hacerme aquí el villano, yo no soy el que anda esculcando en las cosas de Naruto, y yo no tengo la culpa de tus actitudes de la niñez.

-Si me disculpare con alguien será con NARUTO, y sabes a lo que me refiero… ¡Creí que estábamos en bueno términos!

-¿Crees que estoy ardido? Te recuerdo que YO te termine a ti.

-De pronto y sin explicación por cierto, así que no entiendo de pronto esa actitud.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada que Sakura no sabría descifrar, si bien era cierto que la relación que tuvo con el Uchiha le explotó en la cara; eso no significaba que aquel lazo que los unía debía volverse tan áspero, tan amargo. Ella lo conocía bien, y sabía que había algo en la forma que se expresó de ella en ese texto, casi pudo saborear una emoción tan desagradable a través de la tinta.

Sasuke respondió esta vez con un tono de voz que no supo descifrar del todo, pero sonaba dolido.

-Amas a Naruto.

-…-Sakura trago saliva, y le miró sorprendida.-¿Qué has…?

Sasuke gruño y hablo más molesto.

-No quieras fingir que no sabes de qué hablo, lo que más me da rabia es que lo amabas desde antes y aun así decías que me querías a mí.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ok, tenía sentimientos por Naruto y muy intensos; pero le ofendía profundamente que Sasuke creyera que ella no lo quiso todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos ¡El muy mal agradecido! Ella lo amó, como una niña de dieciséis años ama, estúpida y locamente… y luego hizo lo que toda chica que rompe con su primer novio luego de casi tres años de relación hace: LO SUPERO. A duras penas, pero lo logró.

-¿Estas dudando de toda nuestra relación? ¿Ahora? ¿No te parece un poco tarde?

El nombrado pareció tranquilizarse un poco y rodeo el escritorio que los separaba, Sakura le miró curiosa mientras este se recargaba a su lado y empezó a hablar con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui por ti a la playa?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Ese verano fue inolvidable! Tenían 17 años, Sasuke, le había roto el corazón al irse a estudiar a China por un programa de intercambio, y ambos habían acordado cortar su relación por el hecho de que ella estaría muy ocupada con los exámenes universitarios para medicina, como para tener que preocuparse por una relación a distancia.

¿Y quien estuvo ahí para recoger las piezas de su roto corazón?

Así es… Naruto.

Y la verdad Sakura mentiría si no dijera que si pensó que algo pasaría más adelante esas vacaciones en la cabaña de los Nara con Naruto; pero justamente, la noche de la fogata, Sasuke volvió a buscarla y ella dejo a Naruto plantado para ir a los brazos de su ex. Uno de sus mayores arrepentimientos de su joven vida; puesto que la chica al final terminó con el corazón aun mas roto, cuando unos meses mas tarde el intento de relacion a distancia con el Uchiha no funcionó.

Si hubiera sido más lista, y si pudiera elegir quedarse con Naruto en la cocina de la cabaña Nara, la noche de la fogata hubiera sido muy distinta... La verdad la muchacha de cabellos rosa sentía toda la sangre en sus mejillas como una vil colegiala, otras imágenes volvieron a su mente, imágenes de ese verano. Mierda.

Sasuke noto la mirada concentrada y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Haruno. Él bufo.

-Él te amo desde siempre, y ustedes tienen una conexión que ni yo entiendo…

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese verano con…?

-No estas negándome nada…

-¿Que?

-Te conté que Naruto gustaba de ti y te mencione ese verano, solo mira lo roja que estas, si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes mientras no estuve contigo, simplemente me hubieras negado todo…

-¡En realidad no pasó nada! ¡Regresaste y volvimos y luego me rompiste de pronto!

-Entonces reformulare lo que dije: Si yo no hubiera vuelto ese día por ti ¿Hubiera pasado algo entre ustedes?

Ok, sí estuvo tentada a que algo pasara con Naruto; pero luego ella y Sasuke tuvieron la horrible idea de tener una relación a distancia, rompieron; después se mudó a la ciudad para la universidad, Naruto también se fue un año a estudiar a Corea; luego Haruno y Uzumaki volvieron a verse cuando ella salía con Itachi Uchiha. Si, tampoco había sido muy lista al salir con el hermano de su ex, pero él había sido tan caballeroso y lindo con ella… y también todo se fue a la mierda porque él creía que pasaba algo con Naruto…

Oh, ya estaba viendo el patrón.

Mierda.

-¿Sakura?

-Soy una idiota…-ella negó con la cabeza.-De todos modos esto ya no me sirve, él ya no me ama.

-Y yo creí que eras lista Haruno, pero realmente eres idiota.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ese tonto está loco por ti, Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Créeme, leo sus manuscritos cada día, y lo conozco desde los cuatro años, te adora.-Este la miro con una sonrisa triste.-Además, se de primera mano que no eres una chica fácil de olvidar.

Sakura miro a Sasuke con una media sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya…-Ella lo abrazo, para sorpresa de Sasuke, quien correspondió el abrazo.-Creo que funcionamos mucho mejor como exes…

Sasuke medio sonrió y se separaron para verse de nuevo.

-Deberíamos escribir un libro "la ruptura perfecta" o algo así… (Obviamente yo sería el editor y pido el 60%)

Sakura reía pero tenía los ojos algo llorosos. Aquel abrazo se sentía como una despedida.

-Creo que sería un éxito.-Dijo Sasuke, quien se acercó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió. Definitivamente era un adiós, a lo que fuera que quedara entre ellos.-Dile lo que sientes.

Ella asintió y ambos se sonrieron ligeramente.

Lo que no vieron fue a un rubio de ojos azules, viendo desde afuera a través de las paredes de cristal de la oficina de Sasuke, sintiendo como si alguien le estrujará el corazón.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Siguiente Capitulo "Se lo que hiciste el verano ante-ante-pasado"

* * *

N/A: Haber, tuve examenes y varias prácticas en la universidad, porque mi plan de estudios es un desmadre que no concuerda con nadie; además de que descubrí que el tener vida social te hace leer menos ¡Sorpresa!

Este capítulo estaba archivado aquí en FF pero no me di el tiempo de releer y editar como **Cthulhu manda; por lo que disculpas si se quedaron esperando y ven que no actualizo. Pero no quiero cometer con esta historia los mismo errores que cometí en el pasado (osea que apenas ****terminó**** de darle la editada y pulida lo subo a las 3 de mañana).**

**Pero bueno. Tampoco es demasiado largo, yo creo que si mis ****prácticas**** no interrumpen, esta historia se terminará de publicar en enero con los capitulos que salgan.**

**¿Tienen alguna ****teoría**** de lo que ****pasó**** ese verano?**

**Así**** que dejen sus reviews que me hacen ****ilusión****. **


	3. 2 Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado

**He vuelto, luego de unas vacaciones de navidad y mucho trabajo.**

**¿Que dijeron? ¿Creyeron que había vuelto a caer en Hiatus? ¡Para nada! ¡Disfruten este bonito capitulo!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_ESTE CAPÍTULO SUCEDE 3 AÑOS ANTES. __(CUANDO TODOS SON UNOS BABYS DE 17-18 AÑOS)_

_Y también hay mención del Naruhina, y algo de SasuSaku._

* * *

**_2\. Se lo que hiciste el verano ante ante pasado_**

.

Luego de que Sakura estuviera en cama por tres días enferma por una reacción reacción alérgica; la chica tenía el ánimo por los suelos, y justamente Ino se encontraba en Haití construyendo casas para los pobres (cofcof haciendo puntos para la universidad cofcof), mientras Sakura lloraba porque no pudo pasar la prueba de alergias para poder ingresar al programa de ayuda.

Obviamente a sus sobreprotectores padres les dio un enorme alivio el que su única hija no volara a través del pacifico hacia un país tercermundista; pero tampoco les hizo gracia el tener que cuidarla cuando tuvo una reacción alérgica a la vacuna que se aplicó cuando se inscribió al programa. Todo por hacerse la chica cool y no escribir que era alérgica al huevo.

Idiota.

-Tal vez el próximo año...-Dijo la señorita de la organización de ayuda por teléfono a una deprimida Sakura con fiebre y escalofríos.

Sasuke tuvo la decencia de decirle sobre su intercambio en China cuando la chica ya se sentía mejor, aun así Sakura y él tuvieron que acordar que romper por lo sano era lo mejor cuando el Uchiha se fuera a otro país, ya que aparentemente ninguno creía en las relaciones en distancia. Ese era el fin.

Fue la conversación más incómoda de la que Sakura tuviera memoria hasta el día de hoy. Y en la lista incluye cuando su madre encontró sus píldoras anticonceptivas en su bolso luego de que fueran a almorzar juntas en el campus de la universidad; ya tenía diecinueve, pero sus padres eran algo tradicionales, por no decir, más ridículamente retrogradas y moralistas de lo que pensaba, por lo que la libertad sexual de una joven del siglo veintiuno era algo de lo que desconocían. En menos de dos minutos paso de explicarle tranquilamente a su madre, como toda una estudiante de medicina, que el himen no se pierde solo cambia de forma, o el hecho de que la virginidad es un constructo social y debería estar orgullosa de que su hija supiera como cuidar correctamente de su cuerpo; para luego proceder a gritarle como loca que era su culpa que ella usara pastillas por heredarle tantos problemas hormonales que solo podían ser regulados de aquella manera.

Aquella discusión generacional en medio del campus con su madre fue catártica, por así decirlo. Ambas pelearon, se reconciliaron y luego lloraron abrazadas. Muy cursi todo.

Aunque, en realidad, esa pelea con su madre pasara en un año, de momento, en este punto de la historia, Sakura aun no recurre a las píldoras anticonceptivas, tiene 17 años y sigue enamorada de su, proximamente, ex novio.

Curioso ¿no?, como todo cambia en un parpadeo.

El rompimiento con Sasuke fue básicamente, desaparecer tres años de relación en un mísero segundo, con ella en cama con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros, la cara hinchada y su pijama vacas astronautas (regalo de Naruto, obvio), con el sudor seco de una horrible noche de fiebre y antibióticos. Y Sasuke, perfecto, con su puñetera piel de porcelana, parecía una maldita estrella de K-Pop lista para firmar un video musical.

Desgraciado.

-Entonces es el fin...-Sakura no lloraba, de hecho no sabía que decir. Estaba en shock.

Sasuke asintió incomodo sentado en el banquito color rosa chicle que ella misma pinto hace dos meses, una manualidad muy sencilla de la que estaba muy orgullosa; aunque ahora deseaba que la pintura estuviera fresca y se le pegara a las perfectas nalgas del idiota de Sasuke.

¿La dejo en menos de tres minutos? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mientras ella está en cama luego de una reacción alérgica a una vacuna y viéndose como la mierda?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio otro minuto.

Sin mirarse directamente, porque de pronto las paredes de color amarillo pastel de la habitación de Sakura eran la cosa más fascinante de la tierra y ninguno podía parar de mirarlas.

Finalmente, él carraspeo, ella lo despidió con la mano, él hizo lo mismo, se acercó para besarla en la frente, ella alzo la cabeza un poco anonada y se besaron de piquito sin querer.

Ambos pensaron en repetirlo, pero Sakura estaba muy agotada como para subirle al lívido a su madreado cuerpo y pedirle sexo de ruptura; Sasuke saboreo el sabor de la medicina oral que Sakura justo se tomó cuando él apenas llegó, y sabia horrible. Además ambos sentían esa molesta tensión sexual mezclada con incomodidad y asco...

Después las únicas sensaciones que quedaron fueron: vergüenza y asco.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirando incómodos luego de ese beso sabor a medicina? Según el reloj, fueron unos segundos. Pero Sasuke y Sakura están seguros que fueron como veinte horas comprimidas y densas que jamás olvidarían.

Fue horrible.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba mejor, en cuanto a su sistema inmunológico; pero apenas despertó del shock de la ruptura amorosa más anticlimática de la historia, la impresión la hizo ponerse a llorar toda la mañana.

Fueron otros tres días del horror.

Pero luego llego Naruto, quien estaba totalmente ignorante de que sus mejores amigos habían terminado; pues se había ido a escalar montañas a la India con su padre adoptivo Jiraya, quien buscaba inspiración para su siguiente libro ¿Qué mejor que la tierra del Kamasutra?

Naruto había creído que sería aburrido, pero se la paso muy bien esas dos semanas; excepto por el hecho de que en Nueva Deli unos niños le robaron el celular y la Tablet sin que se diera cuenta. Jiraya lo castigo sin dejarlo usar su laptop y conexión a wifi, por pendejo y confiado; y Naruto, ahora que regresara a Japón, tendría que trabajar tiempo extra en Ichiraku ramen para comprarse un nuevo teléfono como mínimo. Porque Jiraya no le iba a reponer nada.

Sin embargo, el rubio con un bronceado tremendo y una sonrisa de aventurero llego a casa de Sakura para saludarla, y se encontró con un embrollo humano...

Así que el chico la obligó a pararse de la cama, ducharse (aunque no pudo ser testigo), y ponerse algo bonito para pasar un fin de semana en la playa.

—¡No puedes desperdiciar el último verano de preparatoria!

Sakura bufo molesta, pero tenía que admitir que no le agradaba la idea de pasarse más tiempo dentro de su casa, haciendo un clima tan bello.

Aunque sintiera que su corazón había sido hecho pedazos.

Naruto la llevó a la quedada en la casa de playa de Shikamaru; y pasó de ser un fin de semana a dos semanas de diversión, incluso cuando Ino regresó y los alcanzo allá y Chouji trajo también a unos amigos. Todos quedándose en aquella cabaña, conviviendo y yendo a fiestas nocturnas y festivales.

Naruto había hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniéndola de pie; sin embargo, tal vez hacia su trabajo muy bien, porque ella podía sentir que empezaba a crecer una tensión sexual entre ambos.

¿Y cómo no? ¡Se la pasaban juntos!

Surfeaban juntos, habían ido a nadar varias veces en la noche al mar solos, Naruto le había dado clases privadas de cocina...

—Creo que se cómo cortar una zanahoria, Naruto.–Dijo ella fatigada mientras veía al joven preparar otros ingredientes para el curry.

—¡Son muy gruesas, Sakura-chan!

Sakura se alejo un poco de la mesa y le tendió el cuchillo.

-¡Entonces muéstrame!

Naruto arqueó las cejas, y tuvo una brillante idea. Rechazo el cuchillo y con un movimiento invito a Sakura que volviera a su posición.

—Mira, si yo lo hago no aprenderás, mejor yo te guio Sakura-chan

El rubio se colocó detrás de ella y sostuvo sus manos mientras ella sentía la barbilla del chico recargada en su hombro. Y un placentero choque eléctrico le recorrió la espalda a la joven.

Cosa que la hacía sentirse confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, y porque... bueno, se sentía como basura al coquetearle a un chico con novia, con novia invidente para acabarla.

Bueno, aunque Naruto no estaba siendo el novio del año con Hinata. De hecho... parecía haberse olvidado de ella.

Una noche luego de que Sakura se retirara de una fogata en la playa, para entrar a la cocina por agua; aunque ya habían pasado unas semanas de su recuperación, en realidad aún no había vuelto a tomar alcohol; Naruto había entrado antes porque tenía hambre. El lugar estaba oscuro, él había bebido un poco, y empezaron a coquetear descaradamente hasta que ella acabó contra la puerta del refrigerador y Naruto frente a ella cada vez más cerca. ¡Ella estaba segura que estuvieron a punto de besarse! Hasta que los gritos de emoción de la gente afuera los espantaron, y luego vieron a Sasuke en la entrada de la cabaña con los demás amigos.

¿Y qué hizo ella? Bueno, en esa época tenía 17 años y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke; pero entró en pánico porque aquello que sintió con Naruto fue... ¡Argh! Al final se lanzó corriendo a los brazos del Uchiha.

La Sakura de 21 se arrepiente profundamente de haber tomado esa decisión.

Si, Sasuke volvió por Sakura para pasar un par de días con ella antes de irse a China; y esa noche por alguna razón a Naruto se le bajaron los ánimos bruscamente. Pero en cierto modo estaba feliz de ver a Sasuke.

Más tarde mientras los tres jóvenes bebían en la playa; ellos dos cervezas y Sakura un agua de pepino; y mientras hablaban de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, salió a colación, el por qué la actitud tan fría de Naruto desde hace rato.

Este se excusó diciendo:

—Hinata y yo rompimos"

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Sakura fue: "_Pero sí estuvo conmigo ayudándome y yo llorándole mis problemas, cuando el idiota estaba tan mal o peor"_

Sakura suspiro. Sasuke preguntó con cierta mirada de duda.

—¿Qué pasó?

Naruto miro hacia a otro lado y le dio una bebida a su cerveza.

—Me engaño.

Las mandíbulas de Sasuke y Sakura acabaron en el suelo.

—¡¿Que?!

Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello frustrado.

—No pongan esas caras. ¡Está bien!

—¿Estás seguro que te engaño? Ella te adora.–Pregunto una muy confundida Sakura.

—No lo creo.–Respondió Naruto.

—Tal vez fue una trampa.-Dijo Sasuke.

—Ella sabía lo que hacía, perfectamente.–Naruto quería acabar el tema ahí pero...

—¿Seguro? Quiero decir a lo mejor se equivocó y creyó que eras tú después de todo...

—¿Qué?

Naruto miraba incrédulo al Uchiha, el, de todas las personas ¿estaba defendiendo a Hinata? ¡Si fue el primero en reclamar que aquella relación era una mala idea desde el inicio!

Sasuke suspiró, explicándole.

—Es ciega. Suena más factible.

—Y ella besa el suelo que pisas...-Apoyo Sakura anonada.

—Y a sus amigos.-Dijo Naruto en tono monocorde.

Sakura deseo fotografiar las expresiones de Sasuke. Era difícil sorprenderlo y aún más lo era hacer que lo demostrará. Jamás pensó que el muchacho tuviera tantas expresiones.

Y es que ella estaba igual.

—¿Que amigos? ¿Que no es una asocial?–Sasuke pregunto.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke, este se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes.

Naruto parecía muy incómodo, y gruño.

—Si tiene amigos, solo que es introvertida y su grupo es pequeño.–Dijo el rubio, un poco a la defensiva.

Sakura miro a Naruto como si lo regañara.

—¡No la defiendas!

—Además Naruto, admítelo, los únicos amigos que le conocemos también son tus amigos.-Comentó Sasuke tranquilamente bebiendo su cerveza.

—¡Ellos son amigos desde antes!

—Y su tú dices que no los forzaste a juntarse con ella te creemos, dobe.

—¡Sasuke!

Sakura suspiró ¿Hinata engañando? ¿Y teniendo vida social? ¿Eso estaba pasando realmente o era su gemela malvada?

—La verdad me cuesta creerte Naruto, además de Shino y Kiba no le conozco algún otro amigo...–Sakura se quedó callada, ella y Sasuke abrieron los ojos ante la revelación que apareció en su cabeza.

—¡No!

¡Eso era traición doble!

Naruto ahora parecía aterrado de que sus amigos hubieran llegado a la respuesta del asunto.

—¿Hinata y Kiba?... Creo que debiste verlo venir.–Sasuke ahora parecía más tranquilo de sus habilidades deductivas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Porque Kiba y no Shino?

Y ahora Sasuke la miró como si fuera tonta.

—Sakura ¿Crees que Naruto se hubiera callado el nombre del bastardo que le robó a la novia si no lo conociera? Apenas y le habla a Shino, pero Kiba es su amigo desde que pueden hablar. Este imbécil... –señalando a Naruto.– Es tan buen amigo que protegería la identidad de Kiba para que ninguno aquí le rompa la cara por andar de pirujo.

Naruto estaba impresionado, Sasuke lo conocía bien, demasiado bien.

—Bueno es agua pasada y...

—Dime que al menos le rompiste la cara.

—Sí, y él a mí, luego yo a él... Fue muy violento. Pero ya estamos a mano-dattebayo.

Sakura suspiro.

—Lo siento.

Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de beber su cerveza.

—No era la indicada... nunca lo fue.

La mirada rápida que Naruto le dedicó a Sakura, está no la noto. Pero si Sasuke.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, la relación de Sakura y Sasuke se fue al caño en dos días... y las universidades iniciaron.

El resto de la historia ya lo saben, y lo que no, está por verse.

.

.

_Continuará_...

* * *

**Bien este capítulo es importante para que entiendan lo que sucederá en el siguiente que espero publicar la siguiente semana.**

**Y pues si les gusta dejen review, si no también.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
